Hurricane
by Lolies-chan
Summary: It all begins in a bar. Julchen has problems with her family. Lovino just got dumped by his girlfriend, who went back to her mother country Spain. They're both broken, lonely and seeking some acceptance. Could it work for the two of them? - High School AU - Fem!Prussia x Romano


Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, the serie and its characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. I only own the plot and the strory.

Fem!Austria: Analiese

Fem!Prussia: Julchen

Fem!Spain: Isabel

Fem!France: Francine

Male!Hungari: Danièl

* * *

"So what if I cutted my hair? It's mine and I liked it", Julchen said while spinning herself in the office chair, avoiding as much as possible to look at her mother's face. If it had been her father, she would be glaring at him, challenging the man to yell or even to hit her, but for some reason she could never be like this with her mother. "… So shut it."

"You do not dare talk to me like this Julchen Beilschmidt! And you ask what's wrong? Well, nothing, except that you look like a guy, which you are not, I'll have you know! Why can't you be like your cousin Analiese? She's such a lady, and so polite…"

"STOP IT!", Julchen yelled from the top of her lungs, standing up and staring at her mother for the first time since she'd come in her bedroom. "'It's ALWAYS like this! Analiese this, Analiese that! Can you not compare us for once your life?! Happens that we are two different persons, with different tastes! And at least I'm not a stuck up bitch like her!

"Mein Gott, Julchen!", Miss. Beilschmidt gasped, all words lost in her shock. The girl didn't wait for her mother to recover though, storming out of the bedroom and bumping her shoulder in the woman on the way. There were tears in her eyes, but she woud never cry in front of her mother. It would be too humiliating. Well, that and she didn't want the other to think she actually cared about her approval, or that their fight had hurted her, just like the others countless ones they had had before, even it it was true.

* * *

The albino girl was already quite far away from home when she finally stopped running, the tears now rolling down freely on her cheeks. She swept them, suddenly feeling self conscious as she started to notice that some passerbys were staring, and breathed slowly and deeply some times in an attempt to calm down.

I'm better than that, Julchen told herself. Not only this, but she was really awesome and no one had the right to tell her what to do, how to act and even less how to cut her hair! Not even her mother. How old the woman thought she was, anyway? Julchen was seventeen and soon would be going to university, what type of young adult she would turn out in if she allowed her mother decide on her haircut?

Julchen laughed bitter-sweetly, gazing at the sky for some moments before starting to walk again, her hands finding the hoodie's pockets as the freezing breeze went against her thin body, giving the german shivers. She kind of missed her previous long hair in that moment, it sure would have been much more cozy, but the girl wasn't admitting that.

God, she could kill for a beer right now. Or sell a kidney, whichever came on hand first. Looking around, she recognized the street where she was, happy that even in her rush she hadn't just run randomly to anywhere, it would've been a real pain in the ass to end up lost and she really wasn't in the mood to deal with it. Increasing her speed, she headed toward a nearby bar she could sort of remember have been once or twice with her best friends, albeit the german wasn't absolutely certain if it was here, as she had been either too drunk, or too distracted to pay much attention in the neighborhood at the occasion.

There it was, however, and in all it's glory. It definitely wasn't the best looking establishment she had ever put her eyes on. Actually, the place was quite beat-up and it's costumers were either old lonely men or loser guys that probably spent more time drunk than sober in their lives. But then again, she too found herself drunk more often than not and had been feeling more lonely than she would like to admit lately.

Entering the place, she ignored the stares some of the costumers gave her, most likely asking themselves what such a young lady could possibly be doing there at five in the afternoon, and made a bee line toward the counter. The bartender eyed her with the corner of his blue eyes while drying a cup, to which she grinned flirtatiously, receving a big, friendly smile in return.

"What'll be for yah, m' lady?" the man asked, stopping his previous work with the dishes

"A beer, sweetie. And of the good german type, not that piss thing" she answered while sitting in one of the banks. He eyed her curiously, but said nothing before coming back with her order.

"Pretty early to start drinking, don't yah think?" He asked, pouring the liquid in the glass and pushing it in her direction right after.

She grinned once again, grabbing the ridiculously big cup in her squalid hands and drinking a big gulp before answering.

"Not for the awesome me. And it's never too early to start drinking man. That's the life's true."

The bartender nodded, slightly amused, and went attend other costumers, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Things had started going wrong a year ago. Or maybe it was when she was born and her parents realised that she wasn't a boy like they had wanted. Or later when she became some sort of tomboyish troublesome girl. It also may have been when she befriended her two best friends at high school and they became know as the Bad Touch Trio. Nevertheless, this had been bad for other people. For her, properly downhill, things had started to go only in the beginning of the previous year, when her boyfriend left her for her austrian cousin, Analiese.

Now, when she thought about the matter, it had been pretty damn obvious that something was going on between them, and she just hadn't want to acknowledge it, but that didn't make it easier for Julchen to accept. Not one bit. For starters, Analiese had always been her rival, as the other girl had always been what everyone expected from Julchen to be like, and she simply couldn't.

To explain things better, lets say that Analiese was some sort of golden girl. She was polite, calm, girly, respectful, good with arts, a prodigy with music in general and the piano in particular, had manners and moderate to high grades at school. Yes, she had her flaws as well, but no one seemed to notice them besides Julchen. This, alone, unerved the albino girl to no end. Still, in the beginning, she hadn't had a true dislike for her cousin - this growed in to her because people not only started to compare the two of them, as they were of the same age and the other was so obviously better suited for everything, but the austrian girl also appeared to start looking down on the german, as if Julchen was some sort of pitiful human being. THAT had been the last drop.

Since then, Julchen stopped trying to please her parents and did whatever she felt like doing. She wasn't a complete disaster in school, but good grades came only in the subjects she was personally interested on. She wore what she felt comfortable in, fought when she thought it was right or simply was in the mood to beat someone, did sports, got drunk. And in regard of Analise, the german took for herself the job of turning her cousin's life in a living hell.

Danièl used to support her. As a child, he had been her best friend and both of them would bully the austrian girl or simply be two insufferable kids together. When they started to date in sophomore year, Julchen thought it would last forever. She was head over hills for him and, because they had known each other since almost birth , the albino genuinely believed that no matter how much they fought, it wouldn't be enough to make them break up. As time passed, however, he started to disapprove more and more her conduct and at some point even befriended Analiese. Every now and again he would mention the brunette and talk about her beautiful music or how they had met somewhere in the school and he helped the girl by carrying her books, pissing the german, who would almost die of jealousy.

Thus, at the beggining of the last year, they finaly broke up. The boy said he couldn't stand her behavior nor her immaturity anymore. Julchen said that neither could she stand this new Danièl who believed himself to be a gentleman.

One month later, he and Analiese started dating.

She, on the other hand, became even more of a rebel. She partied every weekend, sometimes everyday. She would get worked up and start fights for much less. She would get drunk a alot, and get laid almost as often with people she didn't even knew the name. She got a tattoo in her back and a piercing in her eyebrow.

Francine, her best friend, became concerned with her state of mind, but she claimed to be as happy as ever and refused to stop self-destructing herself. Isabel have worried just as much, but the spanish girl had had to come back to europe, as her parents insisted for her to attend the last year of high school in Spain. Julchen missed her terribly…

Meanwhile, the germans parents would press their own daughter because of her unsatisfactory grades and talk non stop about university and how she should get in to a Music course, just like Analiese, even though she didn't have as much talent - what a pity.

* * *

Julchen had lost herself in thoughts, coming back with a start as she overheard the bartender talk to someone beside her. She looked to her side simply out of curiosity, and for her surprise, recognised the person.

At first she hadn't been sure of whom he was or from where she knew him, but as she stared at the miserable figure of the brunette, the girl felt more and more close of the answer. After what must have been one or two minutes she almost gave up, however, annoyed with the sensation of being certain she knew him and yet not being able to put her finger on it, when he talked to her. Suddenly, all pieces fell in to places.

"What're you staring at, you creepy bitch?"

Julchen felt her mouth drop right after hearing the words. This was no one else than Lovino Vargas, Isabel's ex-boyfriend - the one she broke up with before going back to Spain. She had explained to her and Francine that she was doing this out of love, as the spanish didin't knew when she would be able to come back, if ever, as her family was out of money.

By the guy's aspect though, the albino girl couldn't help but ask herself if her friend had ever explained this to _him_.

* * *

So... How was it? First time writing in english here... Hope I haven't fucked it up too badly ^^'

Reviews are greatly appreciated!

Later guys~


End file.
